The necklaces
by angel ninja cat
Summary: Yo first story here you go I hope you like it


The Necklaces

Hi my name is Summer and I've had some pretty strange and wacky adventures and it was because of one necklace here is how it all started...

As his soft hands touched mine I felt so alive and happy I rarely felt happy as my life was a disaster and then I looked into his deep hazelnut eyes and he leaned in and looked into my ocean blue eyes then he...

"Summer are you listening?" I flash back into reality I was sucked into my love book I must have read more than a page like I said I would finish and listen in. That was my teacher Mr Nike or as I like to call him Mr Nice as he never shouts or tells you off.

"Yes sir I'm listening I was just reading my history book it's so interesting" I lied. I had my book hidden behind my history book. I love reading I guess it's my hobby I don't know if reading is a hobby. 'dingaling' that was the bell everyone floods out the door. I see cherry and coco my 2 best friends they do not have the same history teacher. Coco has waist length brunette hair and she is wearing a denim skirt and a pink angel top. Cherry on the other hand has short black hair and skull earrings and black tights with holes and a black mini skirt and an emo band t-shirt. Cherry was the same as Coco because Coco was cheerful all the time and loved fairies and all the girly stuff but cherry just dressed differently but I love them both in a friend way. I walk up to them "Hey almost got busted"

"Were you reading your book again?" Coco says. "Yes" I say full of guilt I read too much and not enough time with my friends.

Later we are at Cherry's house her room full of girly and emo stuff I like it because it's interesting having 2 themes. We are reading magazines except I have my book behind my magazine once again I can't help it because the book is so interesting. Coco and Cherry are looking for dresses for homecoming I'm going with a boy called Jack Light.

Jack light has jet black hair and turquoise eyes and always wears skinny jeans a top and hoodie with ankle length converse. Actually if I'm telling you everything I must say he's my boyfriend and best thing he loves reading to and we read together and share comments about our books. I know he's probably not your type guy but he's mine all mine and I see no reason for us to ever break up because we have so much in common.

Later after I say I'm meeting Jack I set off to the local library he is there waiting he looks upset. "Hey what's up is there something wrong?" "It's just because my ex girlfriend threatened me... well you see she has a magic necklace and she can turn into a dragon and she's after me. You probably think I'm crazy don't you?" He sighs and looks outside. "No I don't only because I read a history book and I know where 3 are for me, Cherry and Coco and then we will take care of her don't worry"

Chapter 2 the necklaces

We stare in amazement because we have 3 magic necklaces Cherry has a bat, Coco has a unicorn and I have a gryphon I am amazed. Cherry taps hers and says bat and to my surprise she turns into a bat. Now I have to find Jack's ex...

Here is how we found the necklaces.

I read the book carefully and it said go to Brazil and find Samuel a 16 year old who knows where the secret temple is. So me, Cherry and Coco set off the airport and buy 3 tickets to Brazil we are aloud because we are 15 and our parents trust us. On the plane we buy hot chocolate and watch a movie and when the plane lands we get off and follow directions to a snazzy house then knock on the door and a tall blonde haired boy answers and invites us in. We have some exotic fruit juice it's delicious. "What brings you here girls?" "We heard you know where the temple is"

"Oh right yes here is a map I hope your happy now anyway thank you for visiting" We left and followed the map and when we made it we stared in amazement and walked in. I stopped everyone.

"Listen to me, I don't think it's going to be that simple there must be some traps" Just then I saw Cherry walk straight across and nothing happened so we followed. Coco stood away just in case someone came in. I stood around the glass case and Cherry lifted it, she has back bone if you know what I mean - if you don't it means she is braver.

CRASH! I turned and saw the entrance was blocked and in the corner of my eye I saw Coco panicking she was running in circles screaming "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I thought she was being very dramatic and I was thinking what to do. "Right there must be a code or something" "Or a button" And Cherry walked over to a wall and pushed a button. Another door opened and we walked out. I was shocked a button what kind of temple has a button. Anyway that's how it happened because of a button it bugged me.

We went back to Samuel's house because he said we could stay there as long as we wanted.

Chapter 3 Melissa 

Where could she be? Melissa has to be somewhere I know she could be anywhere in the world I hope she's in Brazil because I hate travelling it makes me feel strange because just when I get comfortable we have to leave but not this time I'm staying until I'm sick of Brazil.

"Do you know anyone called Melissa Forn?" I ask. "Yes I do we play chess everyday at ?" "Because we need to talk" The clock just striked 4. Melissa walked in and frowned I think she remembers me from when Jack dumped her for me.

"Summer I see you have necklace like me and so do berry and chocolate" Cherry got up her face fuming.

"HOW DARE YOU I'M CHERRY STUPLISSA!" "Well I'm sorry if I'm forgetful" I scowled at Melissa and said we were going to test something.

Later we transformed and Melissa did the same so the battle commenced Coco sent a rainbow at Melissa the dragon but she ate it and sent a shadow and it wrapped around Coco the unicorns neck she was choking Coco would have died if it wasn't for Cherry the bat because she slammed into Melissa and Cherry sent a sound wave and Melissa's tiny ears were hurting and she crashed. I grabbed her with my huge gryphon claws and slammed her into a wall. Then Melissa changed into her human form she looked weak and scared Cherry grabbed her by the shirt as we all changed back and said "Look who's defeated now"

"Thank you so much summer" Jack told me later. Later I sat at my desk and mum said a letter had come for me and it said: HELP SUMMER MELISSA GOT OUT OF JAIL AND KIDNAPPED ME AND SHES GOING TO KILL ME. That's right I did you have 1 hour so hurry up. Signed Jack and Melissa!

OH MY GOD HOW COULD SHE. I ran to Coco's house Cherry was there too "she what?" Cherry said in shock. "I know where she is let's go!"

We went to a large cave and walked in I saw Jack he was tied up and hanging from the ceiling he looked hurt and weak and terrified. "Jack are you ok?" I said worried and scared. "No I'm hurt and scared she is here so careful" Just then Melissa came in smiling and she grabbed Jack and used her shadows and slammed him into the wall about 7 times and when he was put down he looked lifeless and he wasn't moving. "Why are you doing this?" I said changing into a gryphon and Coco and cherry changed as well.

"Because he was mine once but you stole him" I slammed into her when she wasn't looking and so did Coco and Cherry. But Melissa used the shadow trick and wrapped them round Coco's neck this time Cherry couldn't do anything because she was tied up in tiny shadows to match her size "Sorry Berry looks like your defeated"

I felt my anger bubble up and I made a fire dragon appear and it grabbed Melissa in her dragon form and she squealed but a large shadow killed the dragon. She grabbed me and threw me.

She was just about to finish me when Cherry started to shake the shadows broke and suddenly Cherry the bat grew the size of a skyscraper and set Coco free and grabbed Melissa and bite her and her powers were drained away and she was thrown away Cherry changed back as well as me and Coco. I ran straight to Jack but I think he's gone I started to cry my eyes out. I kissed him with feeling and I heard a cough as I started to walk away and I turned and saw Jack I ran to him and I told him everything was ok and that Melissa was gone and that was the story of the necklaces.

The end :D Thanks for reading I'm starting a new book I'll post it soon bye ;-)


End file.
